halofandomcom-20200222-history
Requisition system
The requisition system is a feature in Halo 5: Guardians Arena and Warzone multiplayer that grants players cosmetic and in-game bonuses.[http://teambeyond.net/interview-josh-holmes-halo-5-guardians/ Team Beyond - Interview with Josh Holmes on Halo 5: Guardians] Requisitions (REQs) are unlocked by obtaining Requisition Packs, which can be earned through gameplay or purchased via the Xbox Store. Types of Requisitions Unlimited-Use Requisitions Unlimited-use requisitions are cosmetic items, such as weapon skins, armor permutations, or assassination animations.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSgNz7eAmHQ YouTube - Halo 5 Warzone E3 Gameplay 2015 - H5: Guardians BTB Demo Footage] These requisitions can be used in both Arena and Warzone. Single-Use Requisitions Single-use requisitions are items that give in-game advantages, such as power weapons or vehicles. These cards can only be used in Warzone. Each single-use requisition has a REQ level requirement that must be met before it can be used. A player's REQ level can be raised by killing or assisting in killing AI bosses or other players. When used, single-use requisitions consume energy, which is earned automatically over time. Higher REQ levels allow players to hold more energy in reserve at once. Obtaining Requisition Packs Requisition Packs can be earned by ranking up in Spartan Rank or completing Commendations. Completing Arena or Warzone matches rewards Requisition Points, which can be used to purchase Requisition Packs. Requisition Packs can also be purchased with real money via microtransactions. 14 Premium Requisition packs will be included in the Halo 5: Guardians Limited Edition and Limited Collector's Edition.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/games/halo-5-guardians/xbox-one Halo Waypoint - Halo 5: Guardians] List of Requisitions Cosmetic Items Helmets/Bodies= |-|Visors= |-|Assassinations= |-|Stances= |-|Emblems= |-|Weapon Skins= Boosts and Perks = |-|Certifications= |-|Boosts= Warzone Requisitions Loadout Weapons= Legend for loadout weapons: *B: Base variant - no attachments. *EB: Energy Bayonet - one-hit kill melee weapon. *EM: Extended Mag - bigger magazine. *KB: Kinetic Bolts - adjusts vehicle damage and knockback, players killed by a weapon with kinetic bolts will disintegrate as if they were killed by a Forerunner weapon. *K: Knightblade - adjusts vehicle damage and knockback. *LT: Laser Targeter - increases damage. *LB: Long Barrel - increases range. *SD: Sound Dampener - increased range, reduces firing signature. *SJ: Stabilization Jets - decreases vertical recoil. *S: Silencer - quietens weapon, reduces visibility on enemy motion trackers while firing. *TM: Threat Marker - tracks enemy personnel for a short time. |-|Power Weapons= |-|Power-ups= |-|Vehicles= Gallery Menus H5G-Warzone-REQ Cards.png|Several REQ cards showing their rarity and energy cost. H5G REQ-Card CardBreakdown.png|A breakdown of the Nornfang's REQ card. REQ Packs H5G REQ-Pack GoldSilver&Bronze.png|Gold, Silver and Bronze REQ packs, available for purchase with REQ points. H5G REQ-Pack PremiumSupply&Promotional.png|Premium, Supply and Promotional REQ packs. Premium and Supply packs are purchased from the Xbox store. Promotional packs are available through promotional events. H5G REQ-Pack SpartanRanks.png|Spartan Rank REQ Packs, which are awarded for increasing in Spartan Rank H5G REQ-Pack Commendations.png|Commendation REQ Packs, awarded for earning a Commendation. In-Match H5G-Warzone-REQ Loadouts.png|A pre-release screenshot of the loadout weapon menu. H5G-Warzone-REQ Power Weapons.png|A pre-release version of the power weapon menu. H5G-Warzone-REQ Vehicles.png|A pre-release screenshot of the vehicle menu. H5G-Warzone-REQ Station.png|A REQ station on Escape From A.R.C. Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer